1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of utilizing plural kinds of credit settlement services.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Recently, there progresses development of a technology in which one mobile terminal enables anyone to utilize plural kinds of credit settlement services. As such a technology, for instance, the patent document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-310511) discloses the management system for multifunction IC card. This conventional management system is a system to realize batch stopping of the card function when the multifunction IC card is lost. In this management system, when information to require stopping of the card function is transmitted to the mobile terminal of the user side from the management server, an issuer of the card utilized on the aforementioned mobile terminal is automatically retrieved. Then, the information to instruct stopping of the card function is transmitted in a lump to the terminal of the issuer retrieved.